


How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning?

by okkaykate



Series: The Grocery Saga [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BFFs DoTae, Bratty Doyoung, Competitive Dojae, Glasses, Grocery Store Shenanigans, M/M, crack ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkaykate/pseuds/okkaykate
Summary: Doyoung refuses to go back home without the eggs, nor will he make an effort to go to another grocery store ten more minutes away for eggs. He’s already too tired for that. Him speed walking to the store five minutes away was already too much. He just wants to go home with his eggs and prove to Taeyong that it’s not that hard to get some damn eggs. And yet.He doesn’t have it in him to be polite. Those are his damn eggs. “Drop the eggs.”orTaeyong makes one mistake.Doyoung meets Jaehyun.They fight over the last carton of eggs.





	How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this was a random thought late at night and it was supposed to stop halfway through but oh well. The title is really random. Oop. Also this was not really looked over so there will be a lot of mistakes. I also rarely write in present tense.
> 
> *some random mentions of violence and things in that realm of thinking so please don’t read if that makes you uncomfortable!!  
> Unrelated but bffs Dotae should be a tag  
> also the title makes it sound way more forward and interesting than this actually is. Have fun!

Doyoung always believes in fair competition, but pride and spite always drove him.

All Doyoung wanted was some damn eggs— some damn eggs! Why does he have to fight for eggs!

Taeyong forget to buy eggs at the store a mere few minutes prior and Doyoung was simply pissed. He angrily trotted into the grocery store straight to the section with the eggs. And there it is. The eggs… and a pink haired boy picking them up. A singular box of eggs. The last box.

Doyoung refuses to go back home without the eggs, nor will he make an effort to go to another grocery store ten more minutes away for eggs. He’s already too tired for that. Him speed walking to the store five minutes away was already too much. He just wants to go home with his eggs and prove to Taeyong that it’s not that hard to get some damn eggs. And yet.

He doesn’t have it in him to be polite. Those are his damn eggs. “Drop the eggs.” He orders. He can feel some eyes linger but he puts pride in the eyes. They will see the truth and how they _are_ his eggs.

Pink boy looks up at him slowly, expression morphing into thorough confusion. “Huh?” Doyoung nearly scoffs to the side at the boy’s attempt at innocence. This isn’t a game. Those are his eggs.

“Drop the damn eggs, will you?” Doyoung has crossed his arms in a moment. His eggs. Need.

The other boy has a small basket filled with junk food as well as the eggs in his hand. Why the hell does this boy need eggs when he clearly cannot cook anything or eat well? Doyoung needs these eggs. He didn’t walk all the way into the center of town and stop watching his favorite episode of The Great British Bake Off to not get his eggs.

Doyoung is never the most social person. He wouldn’t say he is awkward or inept of social interaction as many others would attest to. He is just direct. He knows what he wants and _needs_. And he needs the eggs. He has a goal and he has to follow it, pleasantries are not needed in these situations. “Eggs. Mine.” Doyoung doesn’t even care to make the effort for a coherent sentence. By now this child must have picked up with his gestures and words that those are his eggs.

The pink boy in an obnoxious red checkered flannel and grey shirt underneath is staring at him from underneath his long bangs of bubblegum pink hair and Doyoung would have snatched the eggs right from his hands if the eggs weren’t so easily broken and fragile. In retrospect, Doyoung’s eyes are tired and has bags are deeper than the average person his age with his black glasses on. He himself has on a black sweatshirt and sweatpants. He never expected Taeyong’s inability to obtain eggs and this conundrum, so he basically just rolled out of the living room couch, complained a bit, and was out on his merry way.

Doyoung reaches out his hand, ushering the eggs to him with his hands. “Eggs.” He says with almost a mystified and entranced look. Those passing by feel as if he is staring into the other young man’s soul. Doyoung can only believe that he is right in this situation, and he is giving justice to himself.

“Excuse me, I had them first.” Pink boy’s voice is deeper than Doyoung imagined, rougher and more mature. Not as squeaky as he first thought. Doyoung looks up from the eggs with a stern expression, his lips almost a pout. The other man is around an inch or a little taller than him. Doyoung hates it, despise it, so his brain decides to push the thought back and just add it onto his dislike for the boy.

“Mine.”

The boy gasps in disbelief. “No.” He is almost treating Doyoung like a child.

Doyoung points at the carton of eggs. “I need these more than you.”

“And?” Pink boy retorts. Doyoung cannot believe this boy is not processing the difference between want and need. Doyoung needs these eggs. How hard is that to understand?

“Why do you need eggs?” Doyoung crosses his arms.

“Why do you think? I had them first now, now shoo.” The boy gestures for Doyoung to leave. Doyoung steams.

“I need them.” Doyoung never thought he was one to cause a scene, but then again he never shyed away from it.

“And so do I. I don’t think you’ll die without them for a day.” _Valid, but… Throwing it in Taeyong’s face._

“No, my eggs.” Doyoung persists. “I don’t think you understand.”

Pink boy rolls his eyes, placing the eggs in his basket and beginning to walk away. Doyoung, of course, runs after him with clapping feet from his slides and grabs onto the stranger’s shoulders. “Wait! What do I have to do for the eggs?” His voice comes out more desperate than Doyoung intended. He immediately swipes the out of breath face from running off his face and stands taller with a stern look.

Pink boy turns with at first a blank almost curious expression and then a sly grin forms, dimples peek out as the boy’s eyes hide and curl into their own smiles. Doyoung really wants to punch him in his face suddenly if not more than he already did. It was slightly bubbling before but now it’s boiling the most.

“What do you think? Race?” Doyoung is wearing slides, he could never win. He was good at track in high school, but he’s wearing slides. Also pushing aside the fact he was out of breath just from running for not even half a second while pink boy had walked away from him not a moment earlier. He couldn’t win. It wouldn’t be fair. He’s had no training lately.

“No.”

“Giving up?” Doyoung’s eyes ignite again. A watched pot doesn’t boil, but Doyoung staring at Jaehyun and Jaehyun staring back at him with that little smirk is making him boil harder.

“No. Something else?” Doyoung says roughly.

“Afraid you’ll lose?”

“I’m not wearing sneakers.” Doyoung states plainly. “And I would rather not be kicked out for being a disruption.” He knows it’s stupid excuses, but he’s not wrong.

The boy hums. “Then what do you suggest for our precious eggs?” Doyoung nearly shouts at the _our eggs_ as those are his eggs, but pushes it aside. He gets a chance to suggest and win rightfully.

“Math, I can do arithmetic. We can have a competition for my eggs.” He still corrects Jaehyun anyway.

“I don’t agree.”

“What? Why not?” Doyoung scoffs. “ _Afraid you’ll lose?_ ” He throws the same grin Jaehyun had given his a little while before.

The stranger narrows his eyes at Doyoung. “No, I’m no chicken like you. We’ll do math.” Doyoung hides his internal victory. This stranger fell for the temptation of competition and pride.

“Alright,” Doyoung slowly approaches an older lady picking up bread across the aisle. He bends down and speaks softly into her ear after grabbing her attention, politely asking her for a simple mathematics question for the competition. She easily agrees and Doyoung stands up straighter as he stands back in line next to his competitor.

“What are you two boy’s names?” The lady asks quietly, and Doyoung responds his name with a sweet smile.

“Jaehyun,” The pink-haired boy replies with a lighter, kinder tone than before, and Doyoung decides he will kill this boy named Jaehyun today. The lady nods and begins.

Doyoung wins in an instant while Jaehyun’s mouth sits open with a whisper of a curse and a scowl. Doyoung giggles very highly in silent celebration and a large gummy grin as he bows and incessantly thanks the woman for her time and question.

When the lady moves onto the next aisle, Doyoung stands in front of Jaehyun with his arm extended once more and fingers tingling out towards the eggs. Jaehyun has to accept the loss. “Eggs.”

Jaehyun has a frown plastered on his face, but he hands over the eggs. A man of his word and honest competition. Maybe Doyoung can forgive Jaehyun the slightest bit for trying to steal his eggs.

Doyoung trots to self check out, very aware of the breathing down his neck from a few inches both above and behind him. The man decides to dislike Jaehyun a little more again for his height and stubbornness though Doyoung would have surely done worse to him than this had his eggs been stolen for good.

The winner goes to the self check out spot first and slides the eggs over the scanner and it hits him. _Shit_. In his rage at Taeyong for eggs he forgot his damn wallet. Did he even bring his phone? No. Shit. Doyoung gulps and stares at the screen as he feels the sweat and heat rise and begin to encompass him.

He worked so damn hard for these eggs, fought for them, and? He stares at the screen. He tries to hide his frantic hands as he pats his pockets. Doyoung breathes very slowly and deeply. His throat burns and he can almost feel his eyes welt up. An arm comes from behind him and Doyoung freezes. Please don’t be an employee to question him, please don’t ask him if he’s stealing, or try to help him through the self check out process though he’s done it a million times due to his preference to avoid people.

A bag of cheetos slides across the scanner and is placed into Doyoung’s bag. Then a bag of Lay’s, then a pint of green tea ice cream, and Doyoung turns so wildly with furrowed eyebrows that he nearly slips onto the floor, falling onto the man’s other arm. He opens his mouth to ask ‘What the hell do you think you are doing?’, but it’s Jaehyun and his face is calm, and Doyoung isn’t one to make a scene. Jaehyun only gives Doyoung a quick glance over before putting all his items in the bag and clicking the ‘Finish and Pay’ button.

_They’re still my eggs._ Doyoung almost immediately vocalizes, but rather keeps silent as Jaehyun swipes his card, gently guides Doyoung out of the store with a phantom of a hand on his back, and holds onto the bag of their food items.

Once they’re outside, Jaehyun stops walking and before Doyoung can shout anything at him, he takes the eggs out of the bag and hands them to Doyoung. The wind passes and Doyoung feels like he has ultimately lost, but he pushes the carton of eggs to his own chest in security.

Jaehyun gives a small smile. “You won, Doyoung.” It’s unfamiliar to hear his name from a stranger he only met not even a half an hour ago and that he was ready to plunder for eggs that don’t feel so important anymore, but he accepts it. His words are not spiteful or malignant, but Doyoung feels strange. As if he’s not the winner anymore. Doyoung’s eyes are wide and circular. Did he really win? “I’ll improve my math. I hope to see you again, have a nice afternoon.” It’s a quick set of words that Doyoung doesn’t process until hours later.

Jaehyun turns and starts to walk away. Doyoung watches as the cotton-candy hair blows in the wind with broad shoulders and a slim, muscular form. Jaehyun doesn’t need these eggs, he seems to get enough protein. How the hell does he eat all that junk and remain that fit? How could he just come behind and scare him like that at the check out? Doyoung almost had a heart attack earlier. Doyoung blinks and after a minute turns to go home.

In the following days, Doyoung can’t tell if he wants to eat all the eggs in an instant or eat them very slowly for a long period of time. When he initially comes back from the store, Doyoung doesn’t say anything to Taeyong. Taeyong lets him go. He merely puts the eggs in the fridge, and goes to sleep.

The following time he visits the store, he can’t find it in himself to greet any of the staff or the common people he sees in the store. Doyoung and Taeyong usually switch back and forth going to the store, but Doyoung had avoided the responsibility for such a long time that Taeyong basically told him he had to get out of the house for the fact that he had no left the house in over six days and the fridge was pretty much empty.

Doyoung keeps feeling phantoms. He’ll be in an aisle alone and he feels like someone is there, breathing down at him. There is no noise, but he hears stirring from behind him. There is never anyone there. He always has to let out a breath.

The man would never say he was scared of people in the sense of what random people on the street could do to him. He was more scared of people for simple interactions, but when he walks back to the store he feels so vulnerable. Doyoung has no idea where this unfamiliar insecurity sparked from, but he hates it. His shell feels permeated even when no one has touched it. And it’s not doubt in his abilities. It’s belief that if someone ran at him he wouldn’t move or if someone ran up and punched him he would weekly fall to the ground. Maybe it’s from the loss of vitamin d recently, or the fact that he’s so out of shape but it’s almost a kind of fear.

Taeyong makes him go to the store two weeks later after the first visit after the eggs incident. It’s their common rotation; However, Doyoung decides to push aside his usual items on his list and rather focus only on Taeyong’s favorite snacks and common ingredients. He avoids the egg and bread aisle like the plague. Taeyong likes to cook too, but Doyoung uses the eggs the most and Taeyong usually cooks things that don’t require them. While he is picking up a card for Taeyong’s birthday, not knowing if he’ll be forced to visit the store again within the next few weeks before Taeyong’s birthday, he hits a multitude of cards to the floor by an accidental and unaware move of his hand. He picks them up and places them back in their place with a sigh. Doyoung needs to move the cards closer to his eyes as he left his glasses off at home. It was a sweaty inconvenience on his nose. He hadn’t put his glasses on in a while, not that that was the primary reason for the accident.

He also accidentally ran into a young mom’s cart earlier and almost trampled over her kids unknowingly searching for the right kind of sauce for Taeyong’s spaghetti.

Doyoung eyes droop and he stands lazily. The only thought that can push him forward is the happiness Taeyong can feel from a simple card and being a semi-decent friend. He reaches down towards the cards again.

“Ha!” The voice of a man passing by calls and Doyoung barely hears it and promptly overlooks it. Then there’s footsteps beside him and he doesn’t care. He really needs some coffee or something or maybe a drink, but Doyoung is already delirious. Then there’s that breathing down his neck and he ignores it. Since the last time it’s grown familiar as the phantom of wind and he had decided to blame the heating and air conditioner of the store.

He reaches blindly for the cards, picks one up, having to drop his basket of food to hold each card steadily. His vision is blurred and he closes the card with the loud love song immediately at the noise and obnoxiousness. “I almost didn’t recognize you.”

Doyoung freezes before falling back from his squatting position. He can barely keep his eyes open. He nearly lies out on the floor. Part of him tells him it’s Taeyong because Doyoung has no other friends, but the voice is so entirely not Taeyong and there is no way Taeyong wouldn’t be able to recognize him. Taeyong could recognize him from one step and know his emotions from one breath and sigh. Maybe this person is the murderer he’s been imagining since the last time he went outside the house on his last trip to the store.

From his vision, he can tell it’s not an employee by the lack of blue shirt and pants and no silver insignia with a name on it, not that he’d be able to see the name.

It’s black hair and some kind of blue jacket or flannel over a black shirt and black jeans. Doyoung really doesn’t know if this person is mistaking him for someone else. He really can’t seem to care. He could fall asleep right now. He’s only been laying down for the past two weeks, but he’s so tired. At least his people anxiety has vanished. Whoever this person is though, his grin has turned into a frown. Oh, well, sucks for them. Move on.

“Do you remember me?”

No is the direct answer, but even though Doyoung is sprawled onto the floor like a child doesn’t mean he doesn’t have some manners to not hurt this person’s feelings. “I can’t see right now.”

The person bends down. Doyoung can see the face shape and the outline of their facial features. Maybe he should get his eyes checked again, or maybe he should just wear his damn glasses. “Is there something in your eye or something? Oh, wait, it’s your glasses? Why aren’t you wearing contacts?”

“Too much work.” Doyoung replies honestly and finally stands up. The loving card is left on the floor, and Doyoung picks it up and places it back.

“Are you alright? What’s stressing you out?” Now who the hell is this random stranger trying to give him a therapy talk.

Doyoung gulps at his angry thoughts. This person is just being kind. He needs to relax. Doyoung brushes himself off and stands taller and does his best to look this person in the eye. “I’m okay.”

“Okay.” Black haired boy says and Doyoung narrows his eyes unknowingly at the briefness.

“Are you really not able to see or are you just pretending not to know me?” Doyoung now squints in an attempt to see and whenever he can’t see his reaction time is so much slower so he says nothing. “I get that I might have been a little cocky last time, but I’m sure you could forgive me. I even paid for you.”

Doyoung’s natural snappiness returns with imbedded curiosity and confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”

The man scoffs in disbelief. “Are you really playing like this?”

Doyoung frowns. “Do you think I’m a liar? I can’t see you!” He nearly shouts. “Why don’t you tell me your damn name or something?”

“You probably don’t remember anyway. It’s Jaehyun.” Doyoung narrows his eyes once more, growing closer.

“You don’t have pink hair. And I don’t know any Jaehyun’s really.”

“I dyed it back to black. The color was fading quickly and my scalp was a little strained.”

“Why are you here?”

Jaehyun grins. Doyoung could only tell by the show of pearly white and straight teeth. “Eggs.” He jokes.

Doyoung lightly punches his shoulder with a pout. “What are you here for?” He continues. 

“Food.” Doyoung responds blandly, finally looking Jaehyun up and down to process this whole thing the best he can with impared eyesight.

“Can I help you pick a card?” Jaehyun moves beside him, facing the cards. Doyoung sighs and proceeds to nod although reluctantly. Jaehyun plucks a card from the stands. “How about this?” He asks and shows it towards Doyoung and Doyoung sighs as the words blur.

“Please read it. I can’t see.”

“Oh my goodness, you really should wear your glasses.”

“Read it, dumbass.”

“Alright,” Jaehyun clears his throat. “To my one and only closest friend and lover. To the one who lights me up every single day and never fails…”

“Woah, woah, what the? Why are you reading a love card?” Doyoung spits out, reaching out at the card.

“You’re in the lovers section?” Jaehyun inquires in confusion.

Doyoung sighs. “Damn, I’m blind. How the hell would I get a boyfriend? We need to be in the happy birthday best friend’s section!” Jaehyun slowly nods and closes the card, placing it back.

“Alright, I’ll pick up your basket and I think the best friends section is over this way.” Jaehyun begins to move and Doyoung grabs his arm.

“I can pick up my own basket!” He insists.

“Okay,” Jaehyun says and hands Doyoung’s to him. “This way.”

They pick up a card which is sarcastic but also short and sweet which Doyoung adores. Jaehyun tells him to get eggs and Doyoung does. They go through self checkout again, Doyoung paying for his own things while Jaehyun guides him through. As they go to depart from each other Jaehyun stops them for a moment. “Will you be okay going back home?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Doyoung shrugs him off, going towards the direction of his home confidently. Unfortunately, he nearly trips and falls fact first onto the scratchy sidewalk floor.

“Alright, alright.” Jaehyun sighs, coming to Doyoung’s side, linking an arm with his. “I’m taking you back. What’s your address?”

“I can give you directions.” Doyoung retorts. Jaehyun nods and they arrive at the Doyoung’s apartment complex in silence except for the instructions. “Here.” Doyoung stops them.

“I don’t think I can trust you to get into your room by yourself.” Jaehyun tells him.

Doyoung nearly whines and complains but just sighs because he can’t fight a man bigger than him with such bad eyesight. Once at the door, Doyoung moves his keys from his pocket and tries to put them into the door. He fiddles and laughs nervously, annoyed at his own incompetence.

Jaehyun aids him in inserting and turning the key. They both swing the door open. It makes a loud banging sound against the back wall. Doyoung winces. “Doyoung? You okay?” Taeyong’s voice comes from his room. He must be gaming by the quick sounds of him pressing the remote controller.

Doyoung just groans lightly. After a moment of silence and shuffling from Taeyong he appears in the hall out of their bedroom with his headset around his neck. His eyes widen and he rushes to Doyoung. “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

Doyoung shakes his head. “I’m fine.” Taeyong sighs in relief.

“Who is this person?” Taeyong asks as he takes the grocery bag from Doyoung. Doyoung really hopes Taeyong doesn’t see the card, but Doyoung knows Taeyong probably already saw it.

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung responds simply. “Can you grab my glasses, Tae?”

Taeyong nods and quickly gives them to Doyoung. Doyoung puts them on and feels all his senses return. His surroundings clear and he gracefully jumps onto the couch.

Taeyong sighs. “Are you not gonna introduce your guest to me?”

“I already said. It’s Jaehyun.”

Doyoung can feel Taeyong roll his eyes. “Thank you for bringing Doyoung back. Do you want a cup of tea or anything?”

Jaehyun smiles kindly, dimples adorning his features. Doyoung eyes up his former competitor with a slightly irked expression. “Oh, no, thank you. And it was no problem. I was just being kind.”

“Well, some people aren’t, so thank you.” Taeyong turns toward Doyoung who lies on the couch. “Are you gonna say thank you, Doyoung?”

Doyoung groans and sits up. Jaehyun grins wider. “Thank you for somehow knowing me from fighting over eggs and then helping me not die in the grocery store of frustration multiple times.”

Taeyong gives Doyoung a weird look but then give Jaehyun a welcoming smile. “Indeed, if you ever need anything or we ever run into each other Doyoung and I will surely return the favor.”

“I’m sure you will. I’ll be off now. Have a nice night.” Jaehyun gives a bit of a wave.

“You too, Jaehyun.” Taeyong sends.

“Bye bye, loser.” Doyoung taunts with a small cheeky smile.

Jaehyun smirks and walks out.

Once the door is shut and Jaehyun is out, Taeyong plops next to Doyoung on the couch. He looks straight at Doyoung and hums with reading eyes. Doyoung looks back at him with his eyebrows raised and feels like he’s been caught and he has lost. Before Doyoung can sass Taeyong for the look, Taeyong smiles mischievously and flicks Doyoung’s leg before he goes back into his room, placing his head set back on his ears.

Doyoung regrets ever trying to get Taeyong a birthday card due to the teasing and cheekiness that would further ensue.

Doyoung sighs at his own doom and decides it’s time for a long, long overdue nap.

  
  
  



End file.
